The isolation of a boat hull from vibration emanating from a propulsion unit of an outboard motor has conventionally been accomplished by a plurality of mounts. Exemplary prior art constructions for such mounts are disclosed in the following United States patents:
Irgens et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,368, issued Apr. 3, 1956
Kiekhaefer U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,936, issued Nov. 10, 1959
Kiekhaefer U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,007, issued Dec. 8, 1959.
Watkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,489, issued Oct. 3, 1961.
Mohr U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,866, issued Apr. 7, 1964.
Post U.S. Pat. No. et al 3,358,668, issued Dec. 19, 1967.
Taipale U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,594, issued Aug. 17, 1971.
Haft U.S. Pat. No. et al 3,750,615, issued Aug. 7, 1973.